Pixels et peintures
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé quelle était la vie des Vocaloids dans leur monde ? Fic pour les curieux


_Rated : K_

_Genre : humor & parody_

_Persos : Gakupo, Luka, Miku, Rin & Len, Meiko, Kaito._

_Resume : une maison, des enfants fous, et des adultes responsables ou gamins._

_Peintures et Pixels_

_Dans une contrée inconnue des individus dont le QI ne dépasse pas les 150, vivent les Vocaloids. Ces êtres inhumains, sont chacun un programme de chant. Leur voix électrique ne cesse de charmer le commun des mortels. _

_Revenons à nos moutons. Dans une maison située quelque part dans le disque dur d'un ordinateur, résident nos chers Vocaloids. Tout paraissait calme, le ciel bleu électrique dans lequel un soleil artificiel brillait, l'herbe verte, la légère brise nuancée de notes musicales, c'était dans ce monde pixelisé qu'ils vivaient. Pas un bruit autres que les agréables notes perceptibles provenant de cette maison._

_..._

_Mais, cette maison, elle était si étrange : ses murs étaient peints en violet ornementé de dessins de poireaux, les briques du toit étaient tantôt bleu, tantôt jaune. Le cadre des fenêtres avait été peint en rouge et la porte, en rose. C'était...effrayant...mais entrons donc..._

_A l'intérieur, une guerre avait lieu. L'affront : Kaito et Gakupo VS Rin, Len et Miku._

_Les meubles, dont la couleur oscillait entre le bleu turquoise, le jaune, le bleu, et le violet, venaient de se faire refaire une beauté. Un champ de bataille. Un homme aux longs cheveux mauves, Kamui Gakupo, portait une passoire sur la tête, et prenait comme bouclier, une pauvre table innocente. De même que l'homme avec lequel il faisait équipe. Homme aux cheveux bleu, Shion Kaito. Quant aux trois autres, tels des moutons, ils balancaient de la peinture sur leurs ennemis. En tête de groupe, Hatsune Miku, tenait à la main un pot de liquide turquoise, venaient ensuite nos deux jumeaux, Rin & Len Kagamine, portant dans chaque main des tubes de peinture jaune. La guerre de la peinture avait commencé, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. _

_Deux silhouettes féminines se rapprochaient dangereusement de la maison, les mains chargées de nourriture. Quand elles ouvrirent la porte, elles découvrirent le paysage apocalyptique qui s'offraient à leur vue : un intérieur maculé de peinture. La plus vieille, un femme aux cheveux chatains, vêtue de rouge, Sakine Meiko, posa calmement les sacs, et s'enferma dans la cuisine,...sans la nourriture. Puis, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rose, Megurine Luka, fit craquer ses mains. _

_Meiko reparut, un rouleau de patisserie à la main, prête à donner la correction du siècle aux deux hommes responsables de tout ce chahut. Luka, quant à elle, avait prit une expression toute autre, son visage affichait un sourire sadique et menaçant. Les deux femmes s'avançèrent vers leurs proies. Bien entendu, Kaito et Gakupo ne voyaient rien venir, ils ignoraient ce qui les attendait._

_- Gakupo...murmura Luka, une main posée sur l'épaule de l'homme en question - celui-ci eut un sursaut et se retourna aussitôt -_

_- LU-LUKA ? S'écria-t-il devant la face menaçante de la femme Vocaloid._

_- Tu as beau avoir une passoire sur la tête, ça ne va pas te protéger._

_- Pourq- _

_SBAM_

_Gakupo venait de se recevoir le poing de Luka en pleine figure, et avait traverser la pièce en long avant de glisser sur le sol, à moitié mort, une grosse marque rouge en travers du visage._

_Kaito regardait son ex-équipier à terre._

_- RIP soldat. Dit-il._

_SBARF_

_Cette fois-ci, c'était Kaito qui venait de recevoir un coup. Et pas n'importe quel coup, Meiko avait sauter sur l'homme et l'avait assommer avec son rouleau à patisserie. Tel un poids plume, il avait voler à travers le salon et avait rejoint son ami._

_- Non mais, ça vous apprendre à repeindre la maison ! Quant à vous autres, Miku, Rin, et Len, vous allez me nettoyer tout ça immédiatement ! Ordonna Meiko._

_- Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous en choeur. _

_Et chacun se mit au travail. Luka et Meiko s'occupèrent de la cuisine, pendant que les autres nettoyaient leur pagaille._

_Enfin, ça c'était la routine chez les Vocaloids._

_Dbdbdbdbdbdbd_

_Alors ? Review please ^o^_


End file.
